Les histoires courtes sont les meilleures
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles et de ficlets (-1000 mots) sur le couple HGDM. Tristes, drôles ou émotifs, ils nous séduiront toujours, ces deux-là. Rating M au cas où. Complet par défaut.
1. Je veux qu'elle revienne

Un hurlement déchirant résonna depuis la chambre close, et Narcissa ferma les yeux, les larmes striant ses joues, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la bergère écru, une tasse de thé froid devant elle. La gorge de Narcissa était prise, ses lèvres serrées afin de retenir contre leur gré les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle serra le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts pâles, et gémit tout bas alors qu'un énième hurlement se fit entendre, suivi d'un bris de verre.

Vivement que Lucius rentre du travail. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son fils dans cet état, ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il plongeait aussi rapidement que sûrement dans la folie. Elle était en état de détresse, comme seule une mère peut en ressentir quand elle voit son enfant se perdre dans les méandres de sa souffrance, et qu'elle n'y peut absolument rien.

La guerre était terminée depuis trois semaines déjà, et ceci durait depuis autant de temps. Drago s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, brisant tout à sa portée, criant à en perdre la voix, à en perdre la raison.

Et elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Narcissa.

Celle qui fut autrefois superbe leva la tête vivement, yeux écarquillés, pour se trouver face à son mari. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué et irrité.

-Cela suffit, trancha sèchement Lucius avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

Narcissa réprima un hoquet et suivit son époux d'un pas pressé mais peu sûr. Lucius s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de leur enfant, et déclara d'une voix calme,

-J'espère que tu n'es pas derrière la porte, fils. Bombarda Maxima !

La porte éclata, un mélange apocalyptique de bois et de vernis, et Narcissa se détourna du spectacle affligeant, ses sanglots remontant enfin à la surface.

Le lit à baldaquin avait été démonté, les rideaux déchiquetés, les meubles renversés, les livres semaient leurs pages arrachées un peu partout. Narcissa voulait vomir. Au milieu de tout cela, Drago, sale, en larmes, portant les mêmes habits que le jour où ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard et de la bataille, les poings ensanglantés, gonflés, infectés, était à genoux dans la poussière du plafond à demi éventré.

-Je veux qu'elle revienne, hurla-t-il en leur direction, tirant ses cheveux blonds de tous les côtés. Je veux qu'elle revienne !

-Drago...tenta Lucius faiblement, un peu perdu.

-JE VEUX QU'ELLE REVIENNE ! S'écria Drago d'une voix aiguë, brisée. Je veux...elle ne savait pas à quel point...RENDEZ-LA MOI !

Narcissa se retourna enfin, et rendit son dernier repas dans le couloir, yeux larmoyants, tête endolorie. Son fils était mort.


	2. Les yeux d'une épouse

Il a beau me sourire, ses yeux restent froids. Il croit que je ne sais pas. Il croit pouvoir m'abuser. Il est si confiant en lui qu'il croit savoir mieux.

Lorsqu'il regarde notre fils, Scorpius, il rit réellement. Lorsqu'il regarde sa mère, il sourit d'une manière aimante. Lorsqu'il regarde ses amis, la chaleur de ses yeux ne mentent pas.

Il dit qu'il m'aime. Sottises.

Pourtant, il m'a épousé par amour. À cette époque tout était merveilleux, tout était nouveau. On riait tous deux, on faisait l'amour.

À quand remontent nos derniers ébats ?

On jouait ensemble, on se parlait. Nous avons eu un fils splendide que nous adorons tous les deux avec passion.

Je ne sais pas quand les choses ont changé.

En vingt ans de mariage, il ne m'avait jamais trahie.

Et pourtant, maintenant...

Il croit que je suis assez naïve pour le laisser faire. Il croit qu'il peut tout se permettre. Je le vois, avec elle. Celle qui m'a remplacée. Celle qui a piétiné mon cœur sans remords, celle qui lui susurre du venin à l'oreille, celle qui ôte une famille aimante et soudée à mon fils. Cette garce hautaine, qui se croit tellement mieux que les autres.

Lorsque j'aurai le dernier mot, il la détestera. Il ne voudra plus rien d'elle. Ni ses caresses, ni ses baisers, ni ses promesses. Pour autant je ne reviendrai pas vers lui, vers nous. Elle sera la cause de sa plus grande perte à lui.

Je me tourne froidement. Mon fils, Scorpius, l'amour de ma vie, de mes jours, me regarde avec toute l'innocence que l'on peut encore posséder à quinze ans. Mon grand garçon.

-Es-tu certain, mon fils ? Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, murmure-je.

-Mère, je refuse de demeurer associé à cet homme, réplique d'une voix glaciale Scorpius.

Mon beau bébé.

-Il vous a trahie et trompée avec une femme mariée qui plus est. Je vous aime plus que tout, mère. Je n'ai envers lui que haine.

Je souris et il me renvoie l'action, puis je montre la fenêtre d'un geste désabusé.

-Il croyait que nous étions à Londres aujourd'hui. Regarde-le, Scorpius. Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, mon cher.

Mon époux ne prend même plus la peine de cacher sa relation avec elle. Ils sont dans le parc du Manoir, en-dessous de nos yeux, s'embrassant avec passion, se touchant. Je veux pleurer. Je veux vomir. Je veux hurler.

-Je préfère éviter, grimace l'adolescent.

Je montre alors la cheminée.

-A toi l'honneur, mon chéri. Je te suis.

-A tout de suite dans notre nouvelle maison, sourit-il.

Il attrape une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, la jette dans les flammes, annonce la destination de notre nouvelle maison en Irlande. Je me retourne encore vers la fenêtre, disant au revoir des yeux à mon ex-mari.

Il ne sait rien. J'ai faussé sa signature sur les papiers du divorce avec la complicité de son avocat, Blaise Zabini. Blaise est bel homme, il me plaît et plaît à mon fils et vice versa. Blaise comprend, et est outré du comportement de son ancien ami.

Mon ex-mari ne le sait pas encore mais nous sommes divorcés depuis ce matin et j'ai récupéré la moitié de ses biens. J'ai également récupéré son plus grand trésor : Scorpius. Celui-ci a clairement cité ne plus vouloir voir son père. Le juge a accepté.

Avec un dernier sourire glacial je me détourne vers la cheminée et ma nouvelle vie. J'inviterai sans doute Blaise boire un verre demain soir pour le remercier.

Mon ex peut se garder sa garce de Hermione Weasley avec qui il me trompe depuis maintenant un an. Il va amèrement le regretter.

Oui, Drago Malefoy regrettera le jour où il a cru pouvoir trahir Astoria Greengrass.


End file.
